The purpose of this application is to obtain funds for essential infrastructure improvements to enhance the quality of animal research and care at the Sabana Seca Field Station of the Caribbean Primate Research Center (CPRC). For over 30 years the CPRC has been providing a valuable service to the scientific community by supplying healthy Indian-origin rhesus macaques with known backgrounds and of the same genetic pool for use in studies for numerous diseases that affect humans. For the period between October 2000 and October 2004, the CPRC provided over 600 monkeys to PHS and NIH-sponsored research programs and the demand for this species for biomedical and biodefense research initiatives is expected to increase. The proposed construction is an integral part of a multi-phase master plan to modernize the research support facilities of the CPRC in order to continue providing an adequate supply of quality animals to researchers. The proposed projects include the construction of a new veterinary services facility to replace a small and outdated clinic, the upgrade of the electrical infrastructure, and the purchase, installation and construction of a cage rack washer facility. The anticipated impact of the proposed renovations on the animal care and use program, on the research programs of intramural and extramural investigators, and on biomedical research overall, is substantial. These improvements will assure quality research support by expanding and improving the capability of the CPRC to meet current and projected needs to supply rhesus monkeys for biomedical, biodefense, and behavioral research initiatives of National importance.